dns_loaffandomcom-20200215-history
.3. Man
Nigel Memezor, nicknamed ".3. Man" by Ding is a humanoid being of somewhat lanky stature and an insatiable lust for memes. He tends to stalk Ding as he is the only one he knows who will speak to him. Additionally, .3. Man owns an expansive zoo, and often talks about the new animals he adds to it. Appearance .3. Man is tall and somewhat lanky in appearance. His entire body is white, and aside from limbs and a head, as well as his signature face resembling the emoticon ".3.", his body has no other visual distinctions. .3. Man tends to wear a safari hat, but no other clothing aside from that, though in very cold conditions he will wear a parka alongside the hat. Abilities/disabilities .3. Man possesses a meme creation speed of 500%, allowing him to create 5 memes simultaniously, or create a particularly powerful meme if focusing all his memer energy on one meme. .3. Man is also surprisingly agile, being able to avoid Ding's thrown knives with ease. .3. Man's most notable skill is likely the utilization of his 'Meme Beam', a weapon built in Baeria's upper atmosphere. From virtually any place, .3. Man can use the Meme Beam's power to destroy anything that gets in his way. Origin .3. Man is glad to share his past at a moments notice. According to him, he was born from a drop of Pepe's blood, milk, and a collectors edition of the School Rumble manga and created by a meme witch. Unfortunately, the witch died soon after the creation of .3. Man, who had become her servant, due to an accident involving a crazy night at a chicken barn and getting drunk on water. .3. Man was freed from her contract, and then proceeded to wander the world until he came upon a gigantic herd of emus, who adopted him as their master. A few minor events occurred at this point, which caused .3. Man to end up with 20,000 dead emus, exactly 23.5 copies of a fanfic created by Scott's ancestor "Animan" and an entire effigy dedicated to memes, which became his home. .3. Man began to venture outside his native realm of Mega Meme Metropolis, as he deemed it, and into the mountainous ranges nearby. It was there that he met Ding, and began to follow him as an outlet of sharing his memes. Ever since, .3. Man has followed Ding somehow, no matter where he goes, and appears out of nowhere upon making a dank new meme to show Ding. Trivia * .3. Man sells guns. It is unknown how he procures the firearms, but he has sold a heavily modified and highly deadly minigun to Ding before. * .3. Man and Merlin seem to have some sort of long-time connection, and are archenemies. Upon seeing each other, they slowly look toward each other, and begin to clash at a speed faster than the naked eye can perceive. * Around 20,000,00 memes are created daily by .3. Man, but only 1 or 2 are deemed truly dank. * Occasionally, .3. Man will began slamming a sledgehammer on Ding's window until it breaks during the late hours of the night. He will stare in for a moment, then leave a cryptic note if he believes that Ding is not awake. Some examples include "there are memes in the walls", "dogssssss" or even "Mech".